The Opposite Could be True
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: What if being straight was forbidden? Pairings inside, and slight smut.
1. Forbidden

Title: The Opposite Could be True

Anime: Sonic X

Official Pairings: Sonamy, Buntoine, BokkunXCream, ScourgeXFiona, Tairine, Knouge, ShadMaria

Mentioned, Unofficial Pairings: Sonadow, Shails, Salamy, SalBuny, Maream, Charmkkun, Shadally

Chapter 1: Forbidden

"Shh," He said to her, playfully (yet seriously) putting a gloved finger to he lips. She suppressed a giggle. But, yeah… being caught like this would be bad. The skirt of her dress was lifted so that her white panties showed. They could hear voices. It was Shadow and Tails nearby. They were talking about him.

"I've begun to think that he's doing something else behind my back with someone else," the dark hedgehog said.

"You're reading too far into things, Shadow. Don't worry about it," The blonde said.

"Damn him for being so loyal…" Sonic grumbled, his hand reaching behind him to pet Amy through her panties. She covered her mouth to keep herself from squealing. It was forbidden. If they were caught… Oh, but he was rubbed all the right places. He had her going. "Gotta get him to cheat on me with Tails or something… distract him from me."

"He disappears for most of every day, and by the time he comes home, he isn't interested in fucking," Shadow said, irritated. Tails turned as red as Knuckles. Sonic pinched Amy's clit. It was muffled, but he heard her go, "EEE!" from the surprise pleasure.

"He's probably pent up enough. If I could get him to bend Tails over, all would be well," Sonic whispered.

"Sonic… we should leave before they find us. What if they tell Sally? She can't know I'm with you… it's forbidden," Amy whispered. She hated to admit it, but this _was_ thrilling… the fact that anyone could see them like this.

"Your girlfriend's obviously got a thing with Bunny, anyway. Come on, Ames…" he continued to stroke her. She was _so_ wet now. "What they don't know won't hurt 'em." He smirked at her. She had a mini orgasm. It was hot when he made that face. They were doing forbidden things, and yet he's still a hero on the side of all of this.

"I don't get how you're not hard from all of this…" Amy said. He continued to rub her. She trembled every now and then. She was too sensitive after that tiny orgasm. She let out a small sigh of relief when he pulled his fingers away from her sopping wet panties. He licked the juice from his gloves.

"I'm just that awesome, that's why. Now, let's go." He took her hand, and they slowly walked away, rounding the corner opposite his kid-brother and boyfriend he was cheating on.

Then, the two immediately bumped into Antoine and Bunny, who were also holding hands. They all let go of their secret lover's hands quickly and looked around them nervously. Then, after a moment of awkward silence, Sonic boldly took Amy's hand in front of them, and lace their fingers. Bunny and Antoine looked at each other and then at Sonic and Amy. Sonic smiled at them. It was a silent understanding. Slowly, smiles formed on their lips as well, and Bunny and Antoine did the same with their hands, showing that they'd keep their secret if they kept theirs.

"Come with us," Amy whispered to them. "Let's go where we won't be judged."

And so they walked away together, all four of them in a forbidden relationship with the opposite sex.

.X.O.X.O.X.

It was under the night sky that Bokkun ran up that darkened, tall hill to the tree where the blonde rabbit-girl sat. He had run out of fuel to fly, so he had run all the way here. He was panting hard. He plodded over to her, breathing heavily, and she noticed him when he got close enough since he blended in with the night sky. The clouds in the sky moved so that she could see some stars and the moon, and then she saw who he actually was. He composed himself, cleared his throat, and wordlessly extended his hand, which held the biggest, white wildflower he could find. She blushed, and then looked up at him again. Looking around her to make sure nobody saw them, she accepted the flower happily. She was with Marine, and Bokkun was with Charmy, but neither of them were happy with that arrangement. He sat down beside her and they did nothing but smile for a few minutes before turning their attention to the sky, watching the clouds clear as if the moon were telling them that this new relationship they wanted wasn't wrong.

When people started coming up the hill, they were so startled that they didn't know what to do. Maybe since they weren't even preteens yet, they wouldn't be scolded…

Then, Cream remembered: not only is being straight forbidden, but she's also sitting here with a boy who works for Eggman, who is trying to take over and destroy the world. They were in _huge_ trouble.

The two started bumbling out half-assed lies and apologies and the like until they realized that they weren't angry. In fact, they were holding hands with the opposite sex too. The rabbit and the robot looked at each other curiously, and then back at the adults. They took each other's hands and went with them.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Tails looked at the pictures of the girls. He knew he was wrong. Cosmo… Marine… Cream… Sally… Bunnie… Rouge… Fiona… he wasn't supposed to like girls! It wasn't socially correct in today's world. He sure did wish that Fiona hadn't gone with Scourge. It was the first he had seen of a real, straight relationship in real life. But the adults had covered his eyes. Why was it wrong? He asked the question that day. They just shushed him and ignored him, walking away with their same sex lovers. They also could never associate with Knuckles and Rouge anymore because they ran off together, becoming a couple as well. He remembered their eyes when they looked at each other. They looked so _happy_…

He had questioned himself ever since then Girls… they made him feel tingly in his boy regions…

Someone knocked on his door.

'Not Charmy, not Charmy, don't let it be Charmy, I don't want to see Charmy…' Tails thought over and over until he reached the door. When he opened it, he was surprised—and secretly happy—that it was Marine. She came in with a smile, not even asking if it was okay. She shut the door and locked it nonchalantly. He wasn't aware. He was just happy that it wasn't Charmy since Charmy seemed to like him…

"Blimy, mate! Ya have pictures of girls all over ya wall!" Tails panicked inwardly, and failed at hiding it when he started lying to her, saying that it was nothing and that they were all just friends. "Say…" she said, slowly pulling down her black pants. Her shirt was short enough to be a tantalizingly short dress. He could see some camel toe in those blue panties, which she pulled down pretty quickly as well. She lifted her shirt, but didn't remove it. "Have ya ever seen these parts on a girl?" she looked at him, smirking.

And thus, they sinned in this laboratory all alone.

.X.O.X.O.X.

"I said, _NO!_" Shadow said, pushing Sally off of him.

"And why not?" Sally asked. "Why are you scared to do this? Because it's wrong to do it with a girl?"

"You're not the one."

"And Sonic is? I know you don't love him. I heard your fucks are full of hate."

"Such language from a princess' mouth is unbecoming."

"And so are lies. I'm tired of the lies! I feel like something's wrong here!"

"Damn right, there's something wrong."

"I curse, you say it's unbecoming, and then you curse as if it's nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to argue about this. I'm going with what society allows, and that's it. Don't you think I _know_ something is off here? I've been around for over fifty years before any of you were ever born, and it wasn't like this back then. Back then, the only problem was…"

He remembered the gun shot and the screams. He was an abomination… an abomination for loving her…

"…Loving someone that isn't your species…"

.X.O.X.O.X.

Sin. An unremarkable thing that breaks a person, and never makes a person. Nowadays, the opposite is true. It is wrong to be straight, and right to do what God never intended. Seeing as society is Hell-bound, why not test it's limits and prove it wrong?

.X.O.X.O.X.**  
**

**I decided that I'm continuing this. I like the concept of this story. And apparently, since people can't use their freedom of speech, I got rid of the rant. I'll update with chapter 2 in a little while.**


	2. Apples on a Stick

Title: The Opposite Could be True

Anime: Sonic X

Official Pairings: Tairine, one-sided Charmails, Sonamy

Mentioned, Unofficial Pairings: Charmkkun, Sonadow

Chapter 2: Apples on a Stick

**Just me writing some more because I want to while I'm inspired to do so.**

.X.O.X.O.X.

There are games that kids make up in elementary school and fun things to say to go along with them.

Clapping their hands back and forth, Charmy Bee and Miles Tails Prower worked out Apples on a Stick, chanting together:

"Apples on a stick just make me sick,

Make my heart go two-fourty-six,

Not because I'm dirty, not because I'm clean,

Just because I kissed a girl behind a magazine"

Tails whispered that last part because it was part of the song, but Charmy had to ask,

"Did you really?"

"No, no, it's part of the song." Tails insisted. He thought about how he had recently had his tongue, fingers, and boyhood on and in Marine's girlhood and blushed. Charmy didn't need to know about that, though… not at all.

They picked up where they left off.

"Hey boys, wanna have some fun?

Here comes some weirdo with her skirt undone!

She can wiggle, she can wobble, she can do the splits

But I bet you five bucks she can't do this!

Close her eyes and count to ten,

Don't say nine, you'll have to marry her then!

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five,

Six,

Seven,

Eight,

…

Ten!"

They opened their eyes.

"I never knew that one until you taught me it. You're so smart!" Charmy said. Tails rolled his eyes inwardly, not showing his discomfort. Charmy likes him, he knows that… but he's dating Bokkun, so he shouldn't be flirting with him.

"Hey…" Tails said all of a sudden, daring to ask the unanswered questions between them. He looked out the dreary, rainy window and heard thunder crack. Maybe it was telling him to stop before he asked a foolish question, but he didn't heed its warning. "I know what the adults say, and I know what society says… but what do _you_ think? Do you think of girls as more than friends? I just want to know. I mean this hypothetically." He said that last part quickly. Luckily, Charmy's little glass is always half full.

"I dunno, Tails. If they catch us talking about this…"

"I know… but I'll take all the blame. I'm older than you, so I'm supposed to take the blame in these situations." Charmy blushed in reply, thinking that Tails was cool.

"Well… I dunno. Girls don't seem to like me, so I don't know if it's okay to like them, you know?"

"What do you mean? And be honest. I won't hate you, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Charmy extended his pinky to him. Tails hesitated before curling his pinky into Charmy's.

"Yeah, I promise."

"These are the type of talks we should have in the secret blanket fort." Charmy said with a smile, a little excited about this.

"And with snacks?" Tails suggested, starting to get a little excited about it as well.

"Yeah! Candy and popcorn!"

"And soda!"

"And chips! And stuff we shouldn't really be eating anyway!"

A loud clap of thunder caused them to freeze, startled by the sound.

"With flashlights." Charmy added.

"Yeah. Like, four of them…" Tails agreed.

Within the time span of ten minutes, they were in the blanket fort after they had locked the door to Charmy's room. The building housed everyone, and this was Charmy liked to spend his time. He was just glad that someone came over to play for once.

Tails started.

"The adults are starting to look at me funny since I'm not hanging around boys more often."

"Yeah, ya need a decoy like me. Bokkun and I are just friends, but we don't really know each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but, ya know?" Charmy blushed and looked away shyly. "I think you're cool… ya know…"

"Oh… thanks…" Tails said uncomfortably.

"Even if ya just want me to be a decoy… could we hang out more often? Maybe kiss to make them be convinced? It'll make them leave us alone, so…"

Tails sighed. "I dunno. I'm not comfortable with this. I just… can't get it up for guys, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Get what up?"

"Nothing… just some new lingo someone taught me…" the fox thought about Marine exploring him with her mouth. He learned a lot of new things that day…

"Not related to getting things up, but I heard something that isn't gonna make Cream happy." Charmy said seriously.

"Really? Like what?" Tails took a handful of the buttered popcorn and ate it.

"Vanilla's gonna send Cheese away. Or worse." Tails nearly choked on his food.

"What?! Why?!"

"Cheese is a boy. Cheese likes Cream. Cream is a girl."

"It'd never work! Come on, man! Why are adults so stupid? He can't even speak English to her! Cream is his friend!"

"Calm down! I don't know what we'll do about this, man. Is it just me, or has things gotten worse around here? Like… they're cracking down hard on us boys to get with boys… and the girls to get with girls…" Tails leaned in close to the bee's face, and he blushed. "W-what are you—"

"If I tell you something big, can will you not tell another soul?"

"What anyone says has never left the blanket fort. I swear."

"Yeah, but nobody's ever said anything like what I'm about to say. And you don't even know what I meant by 'get it up', so…"

"So?"

"So, I wouldn't tell you if I had someone I could tell about this, but I can't. You're the only one. You're special. If there's anyone to tell this at any place on Mobius—no, the _universe_—it would have to be you in this blanket fort at this moment." Charmy blushed again, clearly satisfied that he was special.

"I'm all ears."

The blonde lowered his voice significantly. "I got a lot more than a kiss from a girl recently." Charmy gasped.

"Like what?"

"Like… she got naked all of a sudden… and taught me grown up things that a long time ago before any of us were born, female and males did together regularly."

"You mean, girls and boys used to kiss and stuff?"

"In public, too. Not the stuff she taught me the other day, no… that's for alone time only. But girls and boys held hands, went on dates… and… did it."

"Did it?"

"Yeah… you don't know what it means yet. Want to find out what it means? You'll find out for sure if you like girls or boys. I probably shouldn't be saying this. What am I saying? I'm trying to make you into a bad kid! I should… I should go—" Tails tried to get up and leave the tent, but Charmy grabbed his hand.

"Show me."

.X.O.X.O.X.

Sonic sat up and looked at Shadow, sleeping peacefully beside him. He reached over and caressed his cheek. He was truly cruel. He didn't love him, and he knew that Shadow didn't love him, either. So why were they faking it? Because society called this politically correct? Both of them are Fakers then. Oh, the irony.

Still, he placed a kiss on his cheek. If he tried, and made himself fake for long enough, maybe this would become real, and less complicated. Plus he pitied Shadow. Maybe he should tell Amy that they needed to stop sneaking off. At least for a little while, anyway…

He got out of bed silently, put on his shoes as swiftly and quietly as he could, and started tiptoeing to the door when the dark hedgehog grabbed his hand. He froze in his tracks.

"Tell me why we do this every day?" Shadow asked quietly, still tired since he just awoke. Either that, or he was sad. Sonic didn't look at him. This question covered many things: "Why are we lying to ourselves?", 'Why are we lying to others?', and, "Why do I catch you tying to sneak out every single day?" it was routine, and it was starting to hurt. Why couldn't they just go back to fighting?

"I don't know." Sonic said before wrenching his hand out of Shadow's grip and bailing at top speed, leaving a heat mark on the floor from the speed, but luckily not leaving a trail of fire. Yes, Shadow knew this was a betrayal. It always was. Yet, for some damn reason, he was never able to cry about it. He just watched the door. Yeah. He wasn't coming back.


End file.
